onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Shin Ji Yun
♠°:. ~~DevilStriker L~~ .:°♠ ---- Merci de signer vos messages sinon je ne répondrais pas ^^ '' ---- Bienvenue N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! -- Patateboy (discuter) mars 3, 2013 à 13:35 Takanome Nagashi Slt tu veux pas venir sur le tchat ? Takanome Nagashi (discussion) mars 3, 2013 à 20:01 (UTC) Ok Takanome Nagashi (discussion) mars 3, 2013 à 22:33 (UTC) T'es toujours la ? Takanome Nagashi (discussion) mars 10, 2013 à 00:21 (UTC) Tu veux venir sur le Tchat ? Takanome Nagashi (discussion) mars 25, 2013 à 14:50 (UTC) Viens sur le tchat stp Takanome Nagashi (discussion) Monkey-d-luffi c koi ecrire 1 billet ou 1 truk comme asMonkey-d-luffi (discussion) mars 4, 2013 à 12:28 (UTC) Connecte toi vite sur le tchat je veux te parlerMonkey-d-luffi (discussion) avril 17, 2013 à 17:58 (UTC) Seoyeon Salut :) T'inquiètes, pas de soucis !! Seoyeon (discussion) mars 6, 2013 à 13:12 (UTC) Sérieux? T'es banni du tchat? O_O Seoyeon (discussion) mars 6, 2013 à 21:37 (UTC) Oh...vous m'avez manqué aussi, désolée T.T Oui normalement, je serais là ce soir :3 Seoyeon (discussion) mars 14, 2013 à 10:51 (UTC) Reviens Devil... Seoyeon (discussion) mars 22, 2013 à 20:15 (UTC) Miss You Areuuuh mon Fifou d'Amour à moi~ :3 XD ' Seoyeon ' (discussion) '' mai 20, 2013 à 21:09 (UTC) TT.TT... Toi aussi tu me manques Namour~♥ ' Seoyeon ' '' (discussion) '' mai 21, 2013 à 09:50 (UTC) A que Coucou Namour~~ღ I miss you...ㅠ_ㅠ ' Seoyeon ' '' (discussion) '' mai 28, 2013 à 09:40 (UTC) Miiiaouuu...ㅠ_ㅠ Miss you so much Namourღ ' Seoyeon ' '' (discussion) '' juin 4, 2013 à 04:49 (UTC) A que coucou mon Happy d'amour~^♥^ Miaouu (juste une envie de te dire ça haha) ' Seoyeon ' '' (discussion) '' juin 7, 2013 à 04:31 (UTC) MB10 Bon on fait la paix,moi même je regrette de t'avoir éjecté,j'ai réagis sur le coup de la colère. Excuse moi... 'MB10 mars 6, 2013 à 21:51 (UTC) Devil as tu vu que je t'ai envoyé un message en MP? MB10 mars 10, 2013 à 18:55 (UTC) T'es tout mignon sur ta photo! MB10 mars 11, 2013 à 12:08 (UTC) Voilà Devilou qu'en penses tu?(il est plus grand) 200px MB10 mars 22, 2013 à 15:38 (UTC) Une chèvre bleue ♫ (mouais bon j'ai rien d'autre à foutre avant d'aller en cours, j'avoue... xD ) MB10 mai 21, 2013 à 05:45 (UTC) Fifous du Tchat Maxou sa doit être le Zombie Robot. Takanome Nagashi (discussion) mars 8, 2013 à 18:44 (UTC) Valentin99 Si tu voulais bien débloquer ta page sur ton histoire... ELLE EST TRUFEE DE FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHES !!!! Valentin 99 (discussion) mars 9, 2013 à 10:51 (UTC) Loiciol Bienvenue sur le wiki, bon courage pour tes modifications. :-) Hâte de me rencontrer, c'est beaucoup je ne suis qu'un simple contributeur ^^ (Je ne souhaite pas copier le wikia anglais juste le faire le mieux possible.) Pour ma part je vais sans doute modifier peu durant la semaine, étant sans ordi durant les semaines de cours, je laisse à stern ritter, seoyeon et aux autres admin le soin de veiller sur le wikia en espérant que cela se passera le mieux possible. Bonne continuation et n'hésite pas à demander si tu as besoin d'aide.Loiciol (discussion) mars 9, 2013 à 19:49 (UTC)Loiciol Devil : Responsable de la rubrique "Le Saviez vous !" Salut Devil ! La page est prête et est visible sur l'accueil. Pour la modifier, vas sur cette page, cela modifiera l'accueil en même temps. http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mod%C3%A8le:Accueil/Le_saviez_vous?action=edit Tu as juste à modifier le texte, ne fais rien d'autre. Mets ton texte, et voilà ! Pour l'instant elle n'est qu'en bas de la page, mais si ça se passe bien, et que ça présente plus d'interêt que les autres pages, elle sera mise en haut (http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Encyclop%C3%A9die) Voilà, tu as les cartes en main John_Trololo avril 5, 2013 à 16:13 (UTC) URGENT Tiens mais t'es encore là toi ? ^^ Takanome Nagashi (discussion) T'as pas eu ton badge XD Takanome Nagashi (discussion) Je t'aime petit frère ♥ (envie de mettre ça avant que j'aille en cours ^^) MB10 mai 15, 2013 à 05:33 (UTC) Que la force soit avec moiii !!!! et là tu me sors "Jeune Padawan" ;) MB10 mai 17, 2013 à 05:32 (UTC) Félicitations pour ta montée en grade petit frère ^^ MB10 mai 20, 2013 à 07:50 (UTC) Mais de rien ^^ Contente pour toi ! ^^ Sois fier Jeune Padawan ! La force est en toi ! XD MB10 mai 20, 2013 à 09:57 (UTC) Moi aussi je t'aime petit frère :3 MB10 mai 20, 2013 à 17:48 (UTC) Tchat Tu peux venir sur le tchat stp, suis solo T.T Takanome Nagashi (discussion) Administrateur Je t'écris un peu tard mais le coeur y est : bienvenue chez les administrateurs petit Devil ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) mai 21, 2013 à 07:25 (UTC) ... Je t'aime petit frère ♥ (je me donne du courage pour aller en cours xD ) MB10 alias Madi,la gogole ♥ mai 23, 2013 à 05:33 (UTC) Hey brother !! regarde sa ^^ Ma new signature !! ^^ Tu m enregistre pour le prochain tournoi s il te plaît T'es revenu ? Salut, je veux savoir comment faire pour classer mes personnages/équipages/fruit-du-démon préférés ? Merci =) Dan! Anciens Messages : si c'est a cause de moi que tu veut quitté ce wiki alors byeeee :p XD je dec nn je suis srx si c'es a cause de moi alors je suis dsl de tout mon coeur 129px|link=http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Perona-56 juillet 18, 2013 à 21:04 (UTC) Devil sa fait un bail quesqu'i tes arriver j'espere que tu vas rester sur le wiki [[Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Leo']][[Discussion Utilisateur:Leo.verger|'Verger ']] août 8, 2013 à 08:05 (UTC) l maitenent té inactif 84.103.94.2 août 8, 2013 à 08:32 (UTC) Merci pour ton message Porgtas D . Ace (discussion) août 8, 2013 à 10:15 (UTC) slt c leo j'espere qu'on redeveindra pote (g changer de nom) jaimerai dans mon classement sur le profil si tu peux rajouter bonney les agent du cp 0 diamante robin ussop celui qui a tirer sur baby 5 franky shanks kaido et voila merci [http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur:Leo.verger Leo]Verger Bouhhh ! (oui bon vraiment rien d'autre à foutre xD ) Madi alias MB10 août 22, 2013 à 18:05 (UTC) re chef! URGENTS Coucou Devil. J'ai débanni DaruiLeCorse, parce qu'il a l'air de bonne foi en disant qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi il a été banni. Si ça te pose un problème, rebannis le, mais faudrait que tu mettes le motif de bannissement, pour qu'on sache ce qu'il a fait de mal (Oui parce que autant on peut déduire de ce qu'il a fait sur le Wikia, mais ce qu'il a fait sur le tchat...) Voilà, bonne soirée à toi C'est toi ki a fais les new modèles ? Modèle:Marine Tu pourra lui dire si sa lui dérange pas si je change les couleurs et ke je met les même ke leurs infobox stp :) Parce que je trouvais que l'image n'est pas adaptée à la page d'accueil, qu'elle dépasse en dessous de la barre de navigation à l'arrivée sur le Wikia, que ça cache une partie des nouvelles, et que ça mettait trop en avant le forum, par rapport aux autres contenus. Mais si les gens sont pours... Voilà, c'est remis, et désolé pour mon erreur.link=[[User:John_Trololo|'''''John_Trololo]] Discussion link= septembre 27, 2013 à 20:40 (UTC) slt devil , ça va ? Dis-moi, j'aimerais savoir si tu serais pas hasard intéressé pour reprendre la suite de la rédaction de l'arc dressrosa...Stern Ritter (discussion) septembre 29, 2013 à 18:43 (UTC) yo devil bien ? Tu peux venir sur le tchat stp, il faut qu'on parle Stern Ritter (discussion) octobre 6, 2013 à 11:59 (UTC) viens sur le tchat stp octobre 12, 2013 à 12:08 (UTC) Yosh c'est Franky j'ai vu que tu t'y connaissait en emoticon pour tchat ( vu le topic que tu a fait ) et comme zoromegui a fait un wiki , et qu'il y a un tchat on se demandait si tu pouvais nous en mettre ou dire comment on fait parceque dessus je suis admin mais je ne sais pas x) Fichier:Franky003_Signature.png [[User:Franky003|''Franky003'']] Discussion Fichier:Franky003_Signature.png octobre 21, 2013 à 20:42 (UTC) Salut ! Est ceque tu pourrais me faire des emiticons sur mon wiki stp ? Si oui je peux les choisir moi même ? MossLuffy (discussion) novembre 16, 2013 à 18:59 (UTC) Ok c'est pas grave mais merci comme même ^^ MossLuffy (discussion) novembre 17, 2013 à 18:14 (UTC) Salut Devil tu c est pk Ninel ne vien plus ? Natsuflamer (discussion) octobre 11, à 08:44 (UTC) Donc voilà les liens des postes à fermer pour inactivité, je me chargerais de les déplacer: http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:82532 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:81582 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:81936 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:81426 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:78024 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:76640 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:79689 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:77323 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:79283 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:78177 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:78268 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:74281 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:77023 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:76601 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:77982 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:77704 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:75424 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:75517 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:77569 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:77253 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:74930 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:74708 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:76241 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:74228 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:76226 - http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:75745 Merci beaucoup :)